User talk:Uberfuzzy
Yeah. How do I do redirects??? 01:42, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Just replace the page with #REDIRECT the new page name goes here :See --Uberfuzzy 17:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC) More Editors Incidentally, do you know if anyone else might help start this wiki up and keep it up? Or do you have any idea how to customize my signature on this wiki? :Finding people to keep build a community is usually the job of the founder, because it is assumed they know things about the subject when they start the wiki. We dont know everything about every topic, or where people that would be interested in editing about that topic hang out, so its hard for anyone except the people already involved to do that. This link may help, helpwiki:Advice:Advice on starting a wiki --Uberfuzzy 23:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) More Editors Cont. Except I have no idea who the founder is. All I know is I found this wiki with 4 articles, 3 1 sentence long. I think the found deserted all while ago. : --Uberfuzzy 19:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I have seen that page, however nobody added in the buerecrats or administrators. ~Murtagh4 :No body has to add anything, its automatic, you might have change the menu from ">=5 edits" to "all users" :"1. Ferky123 (Talk) · (Contribs) · (Edit stats) sysop, bureaucrat, 11 19:43, 22 March 2009 20:01, 22 March 2009" Speaking of which, could I be promoted to Admin or beurecrat? :You will need to put in a request to adopt the wiki at http://adopt.wikia.com --Uberfuzzy 19:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) OK I have left a post on Ferky's talk page, if he remains inactive for the next 13 days then I will request an adoption for the wiki. Thanks. ~Murtagh4 Videos. Hey its me again, I was wondering something. I have a video Clip I want to upload to the site, is it possible to do this without first putting it on YouTube or a similar site? Thanks ~~Murtagh4 :Nope. All our video stuff is externally hosted. --Uberfuzzy 23:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well I found a decent video on YouTube so i guess thats fine ~~Murtagh4 Chapter Introductions... Can someone get a compilation of the introductory paragraphs of each of the chapters on here. From book 1-3 would be really nice. So they can be read from start to finish to see how they all fit together. Thanks much. Hey Uberfuzzy, I'm working on book 3. I'll e-mail it to you when I'm done.TrueKandra 22:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia Logo Hey, I'm just wondering how to change the logo for our wiki. I mean, I feel it would improve the aesthetics of the wiki if it said something other than "Wikia". Thanks -- Murtagh4 (Talk) 16:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : and --Uberfuzzy 03:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) S Signature Hey, do you know if it's possible to have different custom signatures on different wiki's? :Probly not, your sig is stored in your user data, which is global across Wikia --Uberfuzzy 17:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...do you know if i can make a custom sig (with pics from that wiki) on one wiki and then use it on others? ~~Murtagh4 :Not easily, not without using a template, and the full image urls, or uploading the sig image to each wiki you plan to use it on. Try asking about it on the central forums http://wikia.com/Forum:Help_desk someone there will know more. --Uberfuzzy 14:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Website Viewership Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if their is a way to view how many people view the wiki and how many view which pages.--Murtagh4 01:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, theres not really any public way to see that right now. --Uberfuzzy 21:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks--Murtagh4 22:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC)